


Melting

by FluffleDuffel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Massage, Reader-Insert, mentions of beelzebub and mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffleDuffel/pseuds/FluffleDuffel
Summary: Honest to goodness just a massage and some of the events that lead to you being at the receiving end of it.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Melting

The words on the page were beginning to blur and twist in front of you. You blinked to try and make them come back into focus, but they remained just hazy enough to be indecipherable--taunting you with knowledge just beyond your reach. Although, to be perfectly honest, you probably hadn’t absorbed anything in the last three pages of reading, anyway.

Prepared to call it a night and wind down for bed, you pushed back from the dining table and glanced around the room only to realize you were alone now. So much for Mammon and Beel insisting that they wanted to hang around while you studied. They meant well, but it figured that Mammon would get too bored and Beel too hungry to stick around. You didn’t blame them, but you do wish you had noticed them leaving earlier; you could have been comfortably tucked away in your room the whole time. Instead, you were now becoming increasingly aware of the tension across your back and shoulders from having sat for so long.

You got up and lazily stretched your hands upward to try and easy the tension. However, at the peak of your stretch, you winced when a sharp pain bloomed from your shoulder. Then when the pain didn’t fade immediately, you groaned and held the opposite hand up near the area, careful not to press on it since it still felt tender. You curled in on yourself and your hand hovered awkwardly over the source of pain as you waited for the ache to subside.

As it eventually dulled to just a twinge, you unfolded to stand up straight again. When a hand then landed at your waist and a head rested itself on your shoulder, you didn’t even miss a beat identifying the individual. “Asmo?”

“The one and only~” The demon punctuated his words with a nuzzle and you couldn’t help but smile and shove away the last vestiges of thoughts about your earlier pain. “So, what is it that’s been keeping your lovely self in here and, more importantly, away from me this whole evening?”

You shook your head gently. “It’s nothing really. Just some schoolwork, but I'm finishing up now and preparing to leave. I’m starting to feel kind of tired.”

Asmo leaned forward more so that now his face was more level with yours and he could get a better look at your expression. The lean didn’t put too much more weight on you, but it did mold his body even closer to yours and spread an even warmth across your back. Subconsciously, you pushed back into him some. Simultaneously, you turned to look back at him curiously and he lightly poked your cheek from the other side, startling you.

“Hmmm, I think you’re more than just kind of tired. Just look at youuu.” Asmo pouted slightly. That in combination with the hint of a whine in his voice reminded you of all the times he had complained about things like his brothers ruining his beauty sleep at night. You had to stifle a laugh at the memories; You didn’t want it to seem like you were mocking him for caring (even if he was being a little too serious). However, he caught the corners of your mouth twitching upwards and he used the hand that had remained on the other side of your face to playfully pinch your cheek. “You may think this is funny, but you know the stress isn’t good for your skin.”

“Haha, only worried about my skin, huh?” You teased while rolling your eyes.

“No, I also don’t like to watch you struggle.” You felt Asmo shrug behind you as he spoke, making you aware once again of how close he was and causing your heart rate to pick up a little. Additionally, you were a little taken aback by his sudden burst of honesty. Despite being empty aside from the two of you, the dining room honestly seemed too public a venue for him to just casually show his hand like that.

So it came as no surprise when he then proceeded to wrap both arms around your waist and reverted to his usual suggestive self. “Which is why I’d like to offer you my services. I’ve been told I’m quite good with my hands~” You hadn’t even noticed how mellow and somber his tone had become until it came back up to its usual light and flirty tone. You weren’t sure what emotion that revelation evoked in you, but you decided it was worth filing away for further consideration later.

After a beat passed, you figured he was probably awaiting some kind of response. You uncertainly offered up “and that means...?” out of fear of voicing any assumptions you had regarding what Asmo meant. Instead, you hoped to prompt him into continuing his train of thought. He liked to talk. Therefore, at the very least, the ploy would stop him focusing too hard on what ideas might have been flitting through your head.

Luckily, he even skipped being coy for once and simply explained. “I’m saying I want to give you the best massage of your life.” He gave you a soft squeeze at the end of the sentence and started slowly stroking your sides with his thumbs. The movement was shockingly intimate even with the layers of clothes between the two of you.

“A-Ah” You responded lamely. The offer was not entirely unexpected, but Asmo’s candor with physical touch, and discussions of it, was hard to match. You tried your best though. "And you’re sure this isn’t just another excuse to get your hands on me?"

"Oh, I'm always looking for excuses to touch you~" He fired back immediately with half lidded eyes. Well that tease backfired. You only became more flustered. “Buuuut, I do also mean to help you.”

You swallowed and looked off to the side, considering. "No funny business?"

"Just a massage, nothing more." Asmo pulled back from you and slipped aside to stand next to you rather than behind you. The new position let you get a better read on his body language. There _was_ also a twinge of disappointment at the separation, but you were glad he moved. The uncertain little twiddle of his fingers at his side did not go unnoticed in this configuration, and the movement comforted you somehow; it reassured you that he was being earnest. Unfortunately, he couldn't let that understanding just linger in the air and had to clarify "unless you ask for more, of course!" And you could tell that was a promise as well. "I’d be happy to indulge you~" Well, that was obviously coming. If he missed an opportunity like that, they'd probably just take his title of Avatar of Lust away entirely.

You snorted and shook your head. Sometimes, just sometimes, he could be so terribly predictable. But maybe, there was comfort in that, too.

You already felt yourself leaning toward letting Asmo try to work his magic, but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of you agreeing so fast. Instead, you tried to look like you were still thinking about it really hard. You put a hand up to your chin and gave it a thoughtful stroke and let out a _very thoughtful_ ‘hmmmmm.’ He simply folded his arms and semi-patiently watched in amusement. Any agitation he felt was betrayed only by the light tapping of an index finger against his elbow.

When you felt you had given it enough time, you decided to make just one more silly request. You solidly nodded once like you’d just reached a conclusion, then asked “can you pinky promise? That it will be _just_ a massage?" You held out a pinky and raised an eyebrow at Asmo, trying your best to look quite serious, but knowing you were failing at it. He raised an eyebrow back at you, but said nothing. He just smiled, unclasped his own elbow, and wrapped his pinky gracefully around yours. You both shook once and the pact was sealed. However, unable to let the absurdity go completely unacknowledged, you commented "I'm surprised you didn't say anything about that being childish."

"Well, it would have been impolite of me to bring it up, but it's good that you already know," Asmo chirped.

"Jokes on you! That means if you do anything all you'll be breaking is my trust!" You, feeling more comfortable in the joking atmosphere you created, stuck your tongue out at him and his smile widened.

"You really are tooooooo cute,” Asmo cooed.

Before you could even register him moving closer, Asmo had pulled you into a hug, cradling your head against him. From here, your senses were suffused with the smell of his cologne--a scent that was slightly sharp and citrusy, but softened by a floral undertone. Was that vanilla? You didn't ask, but your mind supplied the punchline about _him_ wearing vanilla. You supposed thoughts like that were just a hazard, or perhaps bonus, of being around him so often.

You were taken out of your musings by the feeling of him giving you a light squeeze before running the fingers of one hand through your hair. Then, as rapidly as he had come forward to hug you, he moved away again. The hand that had been in your hair moments ago now moved to grasp yours and tug you along behind him. “Come on then, I need to get my hands on you _now_."

\---

Asmo only let go of your hand once the two of you arrived in his room. You'd started coming over so often to hang out that it was almost as familiar to you as your own. Immediately, your eyes were drawn over to his vanity and the wide array of products on it. Something about it felt amiss, but you were unable to place what before you felt a tug on the hem of your shirt that made you squeak. Your attention was decidedly back on Asmo when he spoke. "Now, do you want me to lend you a hand with getting rid of this~" He tugged lightly on your shirt again and your face warmed slightly. "Or should I just go retrieve the lotion?"

"I can handle it on my own!" You turned away from him to hide your blush and he let go of your shirt. To be honest, you weren't expecting him to give you the option. Usually he _announced_ his intentions and then just went to it--not that he ever did anything you genuinely didn't want him to. In those cases, he always seemed to interrupt his own machinations just in the nick of time if someone else didn't beat him to it. At times, you wondered if it was some type of mind reading that helped him tell… or if you were just that obvious. At any rate, when he walked away to grab the lotion, it seemed a lot like he was trying his best to make sure you were comfortable... in his own roundabout, and flirtatious, way.

With your back still turned toward him, you heard more than saw Asmo walk to the vanity. You quickly pulled your shirt up and over your head and prepared to flop onto the bed, not wanting to give him the opportunity to accidentally, or sneakily, turn around and see you. Yet, your plans are interrupted when you realize he’s asked a question.

"Any preferences?" You turned to look at Asmo for clarification, briefly forgetting your shirtless state. Luckily, his back was toward you as he examined the assortment of bottles and tubes, fingers alighting on a couple of them noncommittally. The movement also served to help make click in your head what was different about the vanity: a couple products had been set a little apart from the others, away from their definitively organized places. And those were the ones he was examining most closely at present. Had he prepared for you to come? Or maybe he was using this as a chance to try some new products? They didn't look like they were new though...

"Umm… I don't really know a lot about lotion. I trust your judgment."

He hummed in response. 

With your shirt still clasped awkwardly in your hands from pausing mid action, you decided you might as well fold it nicely while he picked. You placed it at the end of the bed and crawled on, grabbing a pillow and flopping down with your arms on top of it.

As you settled your head down on your crossed arms, you turned your head to observe Asmo, who had just finished up his selection. The timing was perfect so that he turned around to meet your gaze at the same time. He smiled and playfully waggled the tube in his hand, which brought you an unexpected amount of joy that threatened to bubble over into giggles. You managed to internalize the reaction though.

While he glided over to stand by the bed, he teasingly said, "well, isn’t that an exciting image--seeing you all ready for me on my bed~" You would have thrown the pillow at him for that, but then you would have had to move out of your comfortable position. And that couldn’t be worth it. You settled for a faux disapproving look before turning to face the headboard instead.

You felt the bed sink when Asmo joined you on it. You could feel your heartbeat slowly picking up with each shift closer until eventually he was knelt right next to your hip. You shifted slightly in place, but didn’t stop him when he lifted one leg over your body and settled down over you. He ended up straddling your lower back, not quite resting on or completely hovering over it.

You heard the pop of the tube being opened and as Asmo warmed the lotion by rubbing it between his hands, hints of its lavender scent drifted to you. The combination of the soothing fragrance and the warmth radiating off of him into your lower back was already starting to relax you. Thank goodness you’d agreed to this.

When his hands eventually landed on your shoulders, you flinched automatically. Some part of you still expected the lotion to be cold. Unsurprisingly though, he had done a thorough job of preparing before pressing his palms to you. You relaxed again.

At first, Asmo did his work in silence. His hands traveled from the top of your shoulders to your mid back with light touches, carefully mapping out your back before he dived into the massage. There were a couple places where he hovered for a bit longer, pressed a little harder, which occasionally made you wince a little. He clicked his tongue with each knot and point of tension he found. You could almost imagine the frown sure to be adorning his face with each click. A couple times, murmurs that sounded suspiciously like apologies escaped from him.

At the end of the process, Asmo returned to the first spot he had located in his prodding--right around where your shoulder and neck met. He rubbed in circles with his thumb, putting pressure on the spot that fell just short of being truly uncomfortable. And with the start of the proper massage came the first comment of many that were sure to come.

"Mmmm your skin is so soft~" he mused.

Your breath caught in your throat, but you managed to stutter out "Please, don't say those types of things while on top of me."

"I could say worse things while topping you~"

"Asmooooooo," you half whined at and half chided him.

Asmo briefly paused his ministrations and you worried that had actually deterred him. You felt him lean forward, over you, and the sensation of lips on your shoulder blade coupled with the sound of a kiss. "Sorry, you know I can't help myself."

You mumbled something vaguely like the words “’s fine.” Then you felt him shift back into his previous position.

\---

Asmo kept working, only making the occasional flirty comment or compliment that made you blush every time. The first few times, you wondered if the soft pink flush made its way down your neck and to the tops of your shoulders, too, and if he would notice. If he did, he gave no indication though. Eventually, the concern melted out of you.

He filled most of the time with random snippets of gossip, largely about his brothers, or hummed songs that seemed half familiar to you.

Somewhere in the middle of the massage, you definitely stopped paying attention. You closed your eyes and just let the sensations wash over you. The steady even motion of his hands moving from one spot to another and the constancy of his melodic voice nearly lulled you to sleep.

Just before you really did drift fully into dreamland, Asmo pinched your arm just hard enough to bring you back to attention, taking you out of your trance state. You blinked slowly as your brain figured out that he had ceased his motions a bit ago. You figured then that you should probably say something.

You didn’t bother to sit up while you gathered your thoughts together into spoken words. “Thanks… for the massage, but also for um… not trying anything...” You realized suddenly that the second part of that was certainly an odd thing to thank him for and let the end of your sentence drift off. You cringed. How could that phrasing not sound like a lack of trust?

“Of course, I pinky promised earlier.” Asmo easily brushed away the comment. It made sense, really. His brothers have said much worse about him, but you felt weird about it still. You were glad that he was so confident, but you still didn’t like that he just internalized these assumptions about himself. Perhaps a conversation for another time? For now, you frowned into your arms. “Are you ready to get up and prepare for bed?”

You snuggled down a little more into the pillow. “Oh, but you’ve relaxed me so much I think I’m gonna fall asleep right here.” Your voice was only _a little_ muffled by the cloth.

“At least make some room for me.” Asmo gave you a small shove and you shifted the most miniscule amount. “I will not hesitate to lay on top of you,” he threatened in a sing-song, but quiet, voice.

You responded with a small whining sound, but turned over nonetheless to free up half the pillow. You were having quite the hard time keeping your eyes open, but you managed to spy an amused smile on his lips as his eyes flicked away from your face. Oh right, the shirtless thing. Oh well. Like it mattered at this point to your sleep-focused brain. You watched through your eyelashes as Asmo proceeded to tug off his own shirt and pants.

Your eyes closed completely. Asmo slid in next to you. A blanket was pulled over the both of you. He pressed you closer to him.

The last thing you registered was a gentle kiss upon your cheek before you were out for the count.

**Author's Note:**

> For every time Asmo does not get the attention he needs in an event, I intend to provide the content he deserves.
> 
> Also, every time I write these I can't figure out what type of relationship they have, but that's fine. It's nebulous dating sim relationship in style :P


End file.
